


New Game, New Rules

by BeautifulSymphony89



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Age Difference, Anxiety Attacks, Daddy Dom Kylo Ren, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Kylo Ren, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Gags, Kidnapping, Kylo, Light Bondage, Possessive Kylo Ren, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Punishment, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulSymphony89/pseuds/BeautifulSymphony89
Summary: The events from The Boy but Brahms is Kylo Ren.What if Brahms Heelshire decided one day he was capable of more than he gave himself credit for?He thought he wanted to be taken care of. But after the events from his mansion and Ophelia escaping (replaced Greta) he can't stop thinking of her.He decides its time he was the one taking care of her...whether she likes it or not.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Hes Back

_Its nearly pitch black, smoke surrounded her, burning her vision. But she had to keep running._

_Even hearing the awful wailing sounds behind her. She couldn't stop._

_She didn't know where the exit was but that wouldn't stop her. She'll run until she doesn't hear him anymore._

_But she was so tired... it was getting harder to breathe. Her legs were starting to feel like jelly._

_She couldn't help it, she had to see if he wasn't there anymore._

_She came to a slower pace and turned her head around to check behind her, hoping there would be no one there._

_But his tall frame came to view, porcelain mask still secure on his face, only his eye visible._

_"Come back!" He shouted at her._

Ophelia jerked awake from another nightmare. She didn't wake in tears this time or with a cold sweat. Of course its been 3 years, the nightmares have been frequent. She was grateful for it. Especially since she had worked real hard to forget what happened and start over. Again. 

Opheila groaned as she stretched and slowly got up and walked over to the bathroom to begin her morning routine. 

She turned on the light, giving her lavender bathroom a soft glow. She washed her face with a rose cleanser followed by moisturizer after brushing her teeth. 

She then headed to her small kitchen to make her coffee and eat her breakfast bar. It was rare that she'll make herself a real breakfast like pancakes or scrambled eggs. But it wasn't something she felt necessary for herself. It was hard for her to give herself treats like that. It took a long time for her to even want to decorate her new apartment. She spent a year living surrounded by cluttered boxes. 

Her therapy had been the best thing. She slowly learned to appreciate herself. Maybe not love herself, she wasnt there yet. But she did feel close. 

It was how everything had hit her when she left the mansion that night. She took a night with Malcom to recover after taking him to the hospital for his wounds. She then decided to go back to America, leaving Malcom with a tearful goodbye as he laid asleep in his hospital bed. She didn't want to wait for him to wake up knowing he may have been able to talk her out of it. It killed her to leave him, especially after all he did for her. He saved her life and nearly died trying. But staying in England was too much for her. Cole finding her, trying to take her back to a miserable abused life. Then of course him...

She couldn't even look at porcelain dolls. Still can't to be honest. She even had anxiety at the idea of being around children. She never encountered an actual child through that time but it was the whole reason she was there after all. To be a nanny. Something she never wants to be ever again. That won't change. 

She sat at her small round table by her window sipping her sweet vanilla biscotti coffee with sweet cream creamer and light brown sugar. She had a view of the quiet neighborhood she had in Soho, Manhattan. People were walking their dogs, business men and women dressed for their office jobs rushing through the streets to get to their respective trains, a yellow taxi making its way through occasionally. She liked it. She always wanted to come to New York and when it was time to build a new life, she decided to make that her first treat to herself. 

Her second treat was getting a cosmetology license. She had been curious about being a part of something creative and gave it a shot. She didnt realize the hard work that was involved but she also loved every moment of it. She made some new kind and creative friends, learned that she had a hidden talent for it and can have a brand new career helping people feel beautiful. She definitely had no issues with that. 

With her savings and one year of working hard, she was able to get her own apartment. It took time getting it to looked the way it was now but she's definitely proud of the progress she made. 

After her coffee, Ophelia got up to get dressed. Her bedroom was small but that was fine for her. She had enough space for an old fashion cream dresser that she decorated with scented candles, fresh lilies, and a small dark brown jewelry box. 

She pulled out a black and white plaid overall jumpsuit with a black turtle neck long sleeved knit tee. It was meant to be a crop so a small hint of her waist was visible on the sides where the tee met the jumpsuit. 

She brushed her long pale wavy blonde hair that flowed down right passed her breasts. She gathered it all up and pulled it back in a stylish low ponytail. 

Sitting on her small white vanity table, she applied her makeup, giving herself a very soft smokey eye with a long sharp black wing that made her gunmetal blue eyes pop. Her finishing touch was a snowy highlighter she glided on her cheek bone on her fair skin.

She enjoyed doing her makeup now days. That also took time for her to be able to look at herself in the mirror. For a long time all she saw was a victim, a weak pushover. She moved to England to escape Coles violence and only put herself in worse danger with a psychopath. She felt like a magnet for dangerous situations. 

She was in a better place now. She nearly felt like a whole new person. She smiled, satisfied with her look and headed out to her livingroom. 

It was the largest room in her apartment. The walls where white with light chestnut colored wood floors. She had her color added with a deep ocean blue couch, decorated with white cushioned pillows and a blue and lavender floral rug in the center. A small white Cresent moon shaped coffee table was placed on the rug, which was her proud possession after finding it tossed out on the curb. A couple tiny dings didn't scare her. She took it home, cleaned it up and placed a small lavender plant with a few magazines and a cork coaster. 

She had twinkle white lights lined up on the wall near the ceiling. She loved turning them in at night. She kept them on the side with the TV so they wouldn't cast a glare. On the side walls she had put in floating white shelves where she placed her favorite novels ranging from fantasy to thriller and horror. She didnt want to push away her favorite because of her past. 

Putting on her black chunky heel platform boots, she put on her black leather jacket, grabbed her keys and headed out the door. 

She skipped down the stairs, out of the exit of her building and down the street, texting her friend and coworker that she was on the way, unaware of the deep coal eyes that watched her from inside the black Cadillac escalade SUV. 

Her work day was typical. Several clients for hair color and a few for haircuts. She was mostly booked for color and with her skills and passionate creative work, she became her salons top colorist. She was very much valued at her salon and her clients adored her. She was always very kind to her assistants and loved showing them tips and tricks to help them get their chair. 

During her break, she sat in the break room, eating a bagel while playing a game on her phone. Her friend Lauren walks in, pulling a seat next to her. 

"Thats not all your eating." She stated as she poked at the bagel in Ophelias hand. 

"Knock it off, it's fine." Ophelia pulled the bagel away. 

"After work were getting dinner then. Like a real dinner. I'm fucking starving I think inonly have 2 minutes before my 5 o'clock comes in."

"5? Thats cutting it close."

"Yeah but shes just a blowout. I'll be done by 530. Then were out. You almost done?"

Ophelia was about to answer when the assistant stepped in the break room. 

"Hey Ophelia, Carrie's washed and damped dry now. I brushed her out at your station so she's ready now."

"Thank you Alexa!" Ophelia said as she quickly swallowed down her bagel. 

"You're gonna choke." Lauren said as she texted on her phone. 

"Im fine!" Ophelia said with a mouthful of bagel. 

She hurried to her client to continue on the service. When she finished, the client was very pleased with her highlights and tipped her well. She cleaned up her own station, even though the assistants were supposed to, she just didn't mind cleaning her own mess. 

After Lauren finished her last client, they both put their jackets on and headed off to a nearby sushi restaurant. They headed straight to the bar, instantly ordering several drinks. 

After an hour they had their appetizer platter and were laughing, talking about their days in cosmetology school together. 

"You were so quiet for the first few months I thought you were a bitch." Lauren giggled. 

"Why does being an introvert make you a bitch? I was shy goddammit." Ophelia took a piece if calamari. 

"Because you never know whats going through the quiet ones heads. For all I know you were judging us and cursing us out in your head."

"I mean, i was totally judging." Ophelia smirked. 

The barista came to them, placing two drinks in front of Ophelia and Lauren. 

"From the gentlemen across the bar." She smiled. 

Ophelia and Lauren looked up to see to well dressed men, one clean shaven with slicked back blonde hair and the other sported a goatee with red short hair. They raised their own glasses to the girls. 

"Oh nice. Free drinks and sex." Lauren smiled back at the men. 

"Ill take the drink but no sex tonight." Ophelia looked down on the beverage, seeing they must have requested another of what the girls were already drinking. 

"Come on, they're good looking. When will you ever get some?" Lauren whined. 

"Get some?" Ophelia raised her brow. 

"You never go on dates, I had to force a tinder account for you that I dont even think you ever used!"

"Nope. I deleted the app when you left." Ophelia smiled sipping her drink. 

"Well I'm gonna go over." Lauren gathered her bag. 

"Make good choices." Ophelia said to her. 

Lauren practically skipped over, talking to the redhead instantly. The blonde looked over to Ophelia and gestered for her to go over to him. Ophelia politely shook her head. 

"Can I get the check?" She asked the barista. 

The lady quickly gave her the little black booklet with their check inside. 

"I can cover that for you." 

Ophelia looked up to see the blonde had made his way over to her. 

"No its fine. Thank you though. And thanks for the drinks." Ophelia did her best to smile politely at him, looking away immediately. 

"Come on doll." He pushed. 

Ophelia tensed up at the nickname. "Its okay. Thank you." She repeated a little more stern. 

"Alright. At least let me buy you one last drink before you go."

"I believe she said no." 

A man that had been sitting a few seats away, watching them spoke up. He stood up from his seat dressed in an impeccable black Armani suit and walked over to them. He towered over both Ophelia and the blonde. 

"Hey man, not looking for trouble." The blonde chuckled. 

"Then walk away, and have a good evening." His deep smooth voice stated. 

The blonde held his hands up and backed away, leaving her alone with the stranger. 

"Thanks." Ophelia muttered to him as she finished paying her bill, leaving a generous tip for the barista. 

"Do you always look down when you talk?" His voice sent an odd chill down her spine. 

"No, uh...I don't I guess." Ophelia refused to meet his face. Soemthing in her gut just kept telling her not to. 

"Yet you still won't look at me?" She could hear a smile on his voice. 

"I'm sorry, its late. Gotta get going. Thanks again." Ophelia put her jacket on and quickly left the bar. Deep coal eyes following her all the way. 

She hurried up her street and quickly made her way to her building. She got to her apartment, rushing her keys and turning the key, quickly entering her apartment. 

She looked around for a moment after turning on her lights, which only illuminated the twinkle lights. She looked around, feeling tense as she made sure nothing was out of place. 

Everything seemed okay and she wanted to kick herself for being so worried. She wasn't as afraid as she once was but she still had moments that made her look over her shoulder. 

She knelt down to untie her boots and kicked them off. She she took out a angry orchard beer from the refrigerator, popping the bottle cap off with a bottle opener she kept on her counter and headed to her bedroom where she grabbed a loose grey top that would fall off her shoulder and thick flannel pj bottoms. She grabbed a random black cotton underwear with white moons speckled all over. She went into her bathroom and undressed then turned on her shower. She didnt have a bathroom with a bathtub, only a shower. But in the shower was a tiny window where she loved to put her drink on while she washed. 

"Alexa, play my Spotify Playlist." She said over the sound of the water hitting the tiled floor. 

The first song to play was This is Gospel by Panic at the Disco. She happily grabbed her beer and opened the clear shower door and stepped inside. She took a long swig of her angry orchard and started washing her hair with her coconut scented shampoo and conditioner. As the music played and she started shaving, she paused for a moment, feeling as though she heard a thump in another room. She brushed it off and continued when she only heard the sounds of the shower and the next song, Fire meets Gasoline by Sia. 

After she washed, she stepped out of the shower with her now empty beer bottle. She dressed in her pj attire after she applied her citrus scented body butter and left the bathroom, he damp hair clinging to her skin and wetting her top. 

"Alexa, stop." She announced to her bathroom Alexa to stop playing the music. 

She reached in her refrigerator for a second bottle, searching for her bottle opener she knows she left on the counter top. 

"I think you had enough to drink tonight." His voice was behind her. 

She froze. She wanted to do so many things. She wanted to run, to scream, to take a knife and throw it at him. But she was frozen in place. Like invisible binds wrapped around her. Her eyes started to water, her lip beginning to tremble. 

The sound of his footsteps approaching suddenly gave her a tiny boost of adrenaline and she adjusted her grip on her beer, holding it now by the neck and swung. 

But he was much quicker. And much stronger. 

He caught her wrist with his hand, shoving her against the refrigerator. He took the beer from her hand and gently placed it on the counter while holding her in place with one hand. 

"Now why would you do that? You'd make a huge mess all over the floor." He lowered his face to meet her eyes. 

Now she was looking at him. It was him. But he was different. He was more muscular, no longer the eerily thin long limbed man that crawled within the walls of the mansion. His hair was longer but tamed. Black wavy locks that neatly fell to his shoulders. His facial hair gone, now clean shaven, showing exquisite facial features she never really got to see.

Those eyes however are the same. The deep, dark coal eyes. She never forgot them. They were the same eyes that watched her within the mansion when she took care of him as his doll. They watched her in her sleep, they tortured her in her nightmares. If it wasn't for those eyes she'd think it was a beautiful stranger who broke into her home. 

But no. 

"Please..." she started to cry. 

"Shhh...no need for tears." He spoke near to a whisper, his face getting closer to hers. She was able to smell his cologne, rich sandlewood with almost a hint if vanilla. It was a unique blend that she would have found pleasant had he not been holding her down. 

She needed to act fast, and on impulse, kneed him as hard as she could in the gut. He let go, groaning in pain. She quickly took the chance to run to her door but he had already been on her and grabbed her by the back of her hair, pulling her onto her couch. 

She cried out in pain, rubbing the back if her scalp where he pulled. 

"I wanted to do this the calm and easy way but you aren't making this easy Ophelia." He walked over to her. 

"Please don't kill me!" She cried, her tears falling down. 

"Oh, no. No no, I'm not going to kill you baby doll."

"Dont call me that!" She shrieked. 

He quickly rushed to her, bending down placing his hand over her mouth. She squeezes her eyes shut as her cries muffled into his hand. 

"Lower your voice and calm down." He growled into her ear. 

She took her free hand and clawed at his face.

"Fuck!" He grunted. 

She tried her luck again, making her way to her door once more. She had her hand on the locks, quickly trying to unlock the bolt but his hand went over her mouth with a slight damp cloth. 

She knew what it was and started kicking and flailing in his arms, smacking at his face and hands. But he held her tight. His grip was strong and he barely moved as she struggled. 

"Breathe...just breathe" he whispered in her ear. 

She started to lose her energy and slowed down her movements. Her vision blurred, and she couldn't move any longer. Soon the room went black and she was out. 

He moved the cloth slowly away to see it did its job. He put the cloth back in his pocket and carefully lifted her in his arms, gently placing her on the couch. 

He took the opportunity to look around join her apartment, get a feel for the person she really was. To be honest, he knew little about her. He knew she had came to work for his family because she was escaping an abusive boyfriend. She seemed to be a humorous compassionate woman but he didn't know much other than that. 

Other than he couldn't stop thinking of her for 3 years. 

He took in her taste, figured out her preferences in colors. He noticed her books and the stories she seemed to enjoyed. He opened her fridge, taking in food she had which was mostly leftover containers from restaurants and fast food places. Definitely alot of beer which was angry orchard varieties and 2 bottles of cheap wine. 

He looked her over, peacefully sleeping. Her face slightly red from the crying. 

"Its okay...its gonna be okay now." He smiled as he lifted her back up. 


	2. The rules

She groaned as she struggled to open her eyes. Everything was blurry. She tried to rub her eyes but found she couldn't move her hands. She pulled at them but there was resistance. She tilted her head back and saw a little more clear now, her hands were tied together to a brassy head board. She looked down and saw she had been laying on a twin size bed, wearing a white nightgown that stopped at her bare toes. She rolled to her side, arms awkwardly in her way. 

The room had no decor but dark black out grey curtains covering a window. There was slight tiny slit with some light peeking through. It was day time. 

Next to the window was a dark dresser with a mirror above it. Across from that was the door. 

She struggled to bring her legs over the bed and sat up, looking at her binds. 

She couldn't panic. Panicking will make the situation worse. She had to get free and just run. She lowered her head and started to bite at the tape that bound her hands together. It took some time and she had to be patient. Her teeth sometimes clamping together when rushed. 

After what felt like 20 minutes, she managed to pull a strip free and bit it down, pulling the rest of it off. She got it just enough to wiggle her wrist free and pull out of the tape. She ripped the rest of it off and threw it on the ground. She stood up, feeling a little nauseous as she did so. She almost lost her balance and fell over but caught herself. 

She headed over to the door and turned the knob. Her heart sank when she realized it was locked from the otherside. Of course it couldn't be that easy. 

She looked around the room, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her hair looked recently brushed which creeped her out. The nightgown was sheer but not too sheer where you can see her bare skin. There was a slit on both sides that went up go her hip, where she suddenly realized....

She touched her skin and felt nothing. Her lip trembling again. He took off her underwear. She walked towards the dresser to see if there was anything she can put on to add more layers. 

The first two drawers were locked. She moved on to the third and her jaw dropped in horror. There was a collection of sex toys, from vibrators, dildos, paddles. 

She closed it, hoping the last drawer would be much better. But unfortunately it scared her more. It was filled with ropes, tapes, ball gags, bit gags, different things she never even seen before and didn't want to learn about. 

She slammed the drawer shut and raced to the window and threw open the curtains. The window had bars on them but she figured she can maybe get them lose. 

She started to open the window but it wasn't budging. She checked to see if the lock was on but it didn't help. She looked and noticed the nails. It was bolted shut. She looked out the window to see if she saw anything or anyone. 

The window overlooked an unfamiliar area. There was trees surrounding where she was. Not a soul in sight. Just grass and trees. Where the hell was she? 

The sound of lock unclicking caught her attention and she snapped her head in the direction of the door. There was no time to act, nor anything she could have used as a weapon. 

She stood helpless by the window as the door opened and he stepped inside. He looked from the bed to her, nodding with an impressed expression. 

"I missed that fiery spirit of yours." He spoke, closing the door behind him. 

"Where am I?" Her voice cracked. 

"You're my guest." He simply said. 

"You were...you were dead."

He shook his head. "No. You hurt me bad. But you didn't kill me. Just a deep injury and now, a new scar." He pointed to his face where a jaggery scar went from his brow down past his eye and on to his jaw.

"You, young lady have very sharp claws. I had to clip them a little."

She looked down at her fingers and sure enough, her black manicured nails were much shorter. They weren't too short to be stubs but short enough where they couldn't cause any damage. 

"I almost took off that color but I decided to allow something to make you feel a little bit like you."

"You allowed?" She asked angrily. "Why did you do this?"

"You did something to me Ophelia. Like...you opened my eyes and made me realize how I was living was...wrong." he slowly walked over to the dresser. 

"My parents told me they would do everything to keep me safe, told me they loved me no matter what. Enabled all those things I did. Tell me soemthing, would you love your child like that? Through all those horrible things your child does, could you do to your child what my parents did to me?" He genuinely asked, looking to Opheila with a curious expression. 

She didn't know how to answer, if this was a test. She decided to be honest. 

She shook her head. "No...I'd get him help. What your parents did to you was monstrous." She added bitterly. 

She was surprised to see his expression soften and he smiled at her. "Yes. Monstrous. You see, they made me grow into this weak pathetic excuse for a man. No, thats not who I'm meant to be. You know what I did after you left?" He asked her. She silently stared at him, hoping this was gonna turn into an odd apology and he'd let her go. 

"I burned down the mansion."

Her eyes widened. 

"Yes. I burned everything. All I took with me was the massive inheritance. I took that to go get myself the help I needed. Therapy, did some schooling. Apparently I did extremely well in that department. I enjoyed it so much I went and achieved my masters and in only a few short years and am a successful engineer. Who knew...who knew." He seemed to say that last part to himself. 

He looked back over to her, standing still terrified of him. 

"I never stopped thinking of you. You changed everything when you left that night. I'm thankful for that. But also...you did hurt me." His eyes glared at her, sending chills all over her body. 

She backed away instinctively and felt her eyes water. She didn't want to even think about what he had in store for her. She tried to think of the only thing that can possibly save her. 

"Brahms...its time for bed." She said as strong as she could in her nanny voice. She hoped to never say those words ever again but here she was. 

His face changed. She thought for a moment it triggered the familiar feeling it did when she tried it once before to use for her escape. But he tilted his head, softly smiling at her. 

"No. Thats not going to work anymore Opheila." He walked towards her slowly. 

"Brahms!" She tried again to raise her voice at him. But he wasn't stopping. 

"My name isn't Brahms anymore. Its Kylo now. And I don't need to be taken care of anymore. I don't live for it anymore like I once had. No no Ophelia. This time, I'm gonna take care of you."

"Please no!" She cried as she tried to shove him away. But she might as well tried to shove a brick wall. 

He grabbed her arm and dragged her back to the bed, sitting her down. He turned to the drawer and opened the last one, bringing a pair of handcuffs over. Her eyes widened as she shook her head. 

"No! Please no!" She moved back on the bed. 

There was no where she could go as he took hold of her tiny wrists and handcuffed one, pulling her arm back over her head, wrapping the cuff through the brass headboard pole and cuffing her second wrist, leaving her back in the same position as she woke. 

"Please, Br-Kylo! I...I have a life now. My friends, my job, they'll send people..."

"Your job and your friend have been informed of a family tragedy. You needed to fly out immediately. Don't worry though, they understand and send their love." He walked back over to the dresser 

Her tears started cascading. She didnt have many people in her life. Whatever she had now had been taken care of by him. No one will look for her. No one will know where she truly was. 

"I wanna go home!" She screamed at him, pulling at her restraints, ignoring the pain the metal caused her skin. 

He returned with some rope in his hand and stopped at her ankle. 

"This room is your new home right now. When you start behaving, you'll get a better view. For now, this is it." He grabbed her ankle, ignoring her struggle as he started tieing it to the post. "Were gonna have new rules."

"Stop! Please stop! Please don't take my life away from me please!" She cried. 

He continued on to her other ankle, quickly tieing it to the other side of the post, leaving her legs forcibly open. 

"Rule one. You only speak when I allow it." He moved quickly and place a small red ball in her mouth. Before she could spit it out he placed a strip of tape over her lips, smoothing it over with his thumbs. 

She moved her face away from him, crying through her gag. He grabbed her jaw and turned her back to look at him. 

"That will come out when you've calmed down. Rule two, privileges will be earned with good behavior."

Ophelia struggled to rip herself from his grip but he held tighter, hurting lower jaw. 

"Rule three, you will refer to me when I allow you to speak as sir, until I see fit for a new name."

She tried screaming through her gag but it was useless. 

"Rule four, for everytime you misbehave you will be punished. Because punishments are for your own good." He spoke louder, making sure she heard him. 

"Rule five, for every sexual pleasure you recieve, you will thank me." Her eyes grew wide with horror. She started shaking her head from his grasp but it was useless. 

"And finally, always do as I say. Because I know best."

She was finally able to pull herself from his grip turning her head away from him, squeezing her eyes shut hoping this was just another nightmare. 

"Now, this..." he gesters to her being tied on the bed. "Is temporary. The more you behave, the easier it will be for you. You'll earn more privileges in time I'm sure. I hope that you learn soon and accept me. Because in time you can be happy. I promise to take such good care of you." He bent over to wipe a tear away from her face. 

He chuckled as he walked over to the dresser. Her eyes opened when she heard the sound of the drawers opening up. 

He returned and she snapped her head at him when she felt him lift up her gown until her mound was exposed. She tried with all her might to squeeze her legs together, screaming in the process but he tied her tightly. 

He placed a thick vibrator on her, securiting the round head over her sensitive spot. The handle was placed so it rested over her naval where he processed to tie it in place around her waist. He place it so no matter what she did, she would feel a sensation. It would drive her insane. He turned it on a high setting looking up as she whined through her gag. 

"Consider this small experience. When you're good, you get rewarded with pleasure before you get certain privileges. When you're bad...well, there's a variety of what I can do. This would be a soft version of it. I'll leave you to take in all of this and I'll come back later." He leaned close to kiss her forehead and walked out the door, ignoring the cries. 

He had her door padlocked on the outside and headed to his study a few doors down the hall from her. 

He moved her to his new home in upstate New York. He picked a quiet area where he knew there would be less people around and had his home built after purchasing a large chunk of land. It wasn't as large as his previous mansion once was but that was intentional for him. He wanted something extravagant, modern but not too large. He even had a room specifically for her. Not the room she currently had resided in. No, he needed her to have something mediocre for now. He honestly didn't know how he felt about her being there, tied down right now. 

He fantasized about killing her in the beginning. Finding her and ripping her apart. The girl who outsmarted him. 

But he had to be thankful for it. She changed him. He became a better man. She was like large slap of reality. Of course there was still things he needed to work on but he was going to get there. 

He didn't hate her anymore. He wanted to care for her. In his own way. He needed this. She needed this. She doesn't know it but he'll help her understand she needs this. 

He hoped she'd earn fast. He had a beautiful space in the house picked out for her. He had a better understanding of what to do with it now. He was slightly excited st the idea of rewarding her. 

He picked up her phone after hearing it vibrate. He expected a text or missed call but it was only a game notification. He scoffed. No one checked in on her. They bought the story he sold them and accepted it. No one called for her. He also noticed how she barely had anyone in her contacts. He felt bad that she seemed so alone. He can change that. 

The photos she had in her phone were mostly photos of her hair portfolio. He didn't know much of the field but he'd say they were pretty impressive. 

She had a few selfies in as well, maybe about a handful. Nothing provocative. Mostly her posing with a coffee or using a sunset as a backdrop for what looks like a walk home. 

He put her phone down and picked up his tablet, selecting the app that connected to the camera in the room she was in. 

She was screaming through her gag, crying and struggling. He smiled watching her suffer. A small price to pay. 

She was in a daze, after having orgasm after orgasm for hours. Her body jerked and trembled. She looked over by the window, seeing the light is gone. 

How long had he planned to leave her like this? 

She moaned as another orgasm escaped, her already damped sheets getting more wet. What would he do next? How much worse can it get?

She didn't hear the latch clicking, or even him entering. She barely responded as he turned off the vibrator and removed it from her spot, releasing one last orgasm and cum pooling out of her. 

He held her face to look at him again. She noticed he had changed into something more casual, jeans and a black t-shirt that fitted him well enough to show the indents of his muscles. 

"I'm going to give you a choice. I bring you to the bathroom to use it, I'll clean you up with no fuss. Or you stay here, no bathroom, no shower, no food. I'm gonna take that out so you can answer me. But only answer which choice you're making and nothing more." He stated as he slowly moved his hands to remove the tape, not taking it completely off. Just enough to remove the ball from her mouth.

"Please let me go I wanna go ho-" the ball was quickly put back in her mouth sealed with the tape. She screamed and cried. 

He just shook his head and rose off the bed. He walked over to the window and closed the curtains, leaving the room without another word. He closed the door, and locked it, leaving her completely alone in the darkness. 


	3. Take what you get

She cried until she felt herself falling asleep. She couldn't sleep though. She felt disgusting. The wet spot on the sheets have gotten cold and he still left her exposed. She was freezing. Why hadn't she just did what he asked?

No! She shook that thought from her head. She refused to play along to his sick game. She wanted to laugh at the story and the situation she was in. He tells her she changed him. He got therapy, he went to college, earned a degree and made a successful living in just 3 years. How hes a changed man. Yet here she was, tied down for some sick pleasure game. 

The more she thought about it, the more furious she became. She didn't want to play along even just to pretend so he'd trust her. The idea of him getting satisfaction from her made her stomach turn. She'd rather suffer. Why not? Its not like shes never suffered before. 

The next morning he walked in the room, expecting her to be asleep. However she was awake, looking at the direction of the window. Her eyes were red and puffy. He felt horrible about her state but he had to remind himself that it was necessary. 

"Do you have to use the bathroom?" He asked. 

She didn't want him touching her or doing anything for her but she also didn't want to relieve herself on the bed, especially if he was going to leave her this way. 

She nodded her head slowly. 

He went to her ankles ans untied her restraints, noticing the red scaring on her skin from pulling all day and night yesterday. He moved to her hands and took out the key to unlock the handcuffs. Her wrists were a little worse. They were cut and bleeding lightly from her tugging. 

She went to remove the tape but he stopped her, looking at her with a hard expression.

"You don't need that off to use the bathroom."

She wanted to scowl but didn't want to push her luck. She needed at least to use the bathroom. He can take away everything else. She sat up but when she went to stand, her legs became jelly and she nearly collapsed. 

He caught her by the waist and held her back up. 

"Pace yourself." He instructed. 

She winced in pain at every step she took. Her ankles were killing her. But she didnt want to show weakness. She pushed on, allowing him to lead her out of the room. 

He took her directly across to a dark brown mahogany door and opened it, letting her walk in. Inside was a shower kind of similar to hers at home and a basic toilet and sink with mirror above. It was a very plain bathroom, all cream colored. 

She pointed to the shower, hoping she can have ateast a moment to use the water to ease the pain on her wrists and ankles. 

"You think you need one?" He tilted his head at her. 

She pointed to her wrist with a shaky hand. 

He nodded. And walked over to her. 

"Use the bathroom." He instructed. 

She was terrified as she realized be wasn't moving. Was he really going to watch her go? 

She hated how her eyes watered. She hated how he was stripping away everything she worked so hard for in just a day. 

"Use it. Then maybe I'll consider the shower."

She lifted up her nightgown with shaky fingers and sat on the porcelain toilet. She closed her eyes and tried to pretend she was at home, no one was watching her. 

When she was finished she reached for the toilet paper that was in front of her and wiped herself as dignified as she could. Then stood back up and flushed. She refused to look at him. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. 

He took her chin and had her look back up at him. 

"Okay. I'll take that out and let you shower. Do not say a word." He commanded. 

She nodded once and let him remove the tape and take out the ball. She moved her jaw to relieve the ache it gave her. He moved to turn the shower on a warm setting for her. 

"Take off the nightgown. No fuss." He said. 

Why should she bother? He just watched her pee afterall. 

Her hands trembled as she lifted the gown up and over her head. Her slim, small frame instantly curling into herself covering what she could with her hands. 

He took the nightgown from her and gestered to the shower. 

"Ill come back in when time is up." He said and left the bathroom. 

She didnt think to see if the door was unlocked, not that she wanted to run from him in an unfamiliar home naked. She took the chance given and jumped in the shower, flinching as the water hit her skin. 

She saw a bar of white soap, unable to tell what brand it was. It seemed just like a regular bar you can get at a grocery store or even a dollar store. Either way she grabbed it and scrubbed between her thighs first. She moved on to everything else when she felt satisfied. 

She saw on the floor of the shower was a shampoo and conditioner bottles. It was a store brand she recognized. They weren't terrible but not something she'd use on herself. Her hair was recently bleached and slightly colored. She was a natural brunette so when she had the chance to change she opted for the pale blonde. She loved how it looked on her fair skin. It nearly changed her appearance altogether. They nicknamed her Elsa when she had it done in school. Lauren had actually did it for her. It even had silver baby highlights running through it. She thought it was perfect. 

She sighed, thinking how its going to fade and it wouldn't matter anyways. Its not like he'd let her go fix it. She washed her hair with the low brand products, adding extra conditioner to help with the tangles her long hair produced. She combed her knots with her fingers with the conditioner in it then rinsed it all off and her hair was knot free after that.

Just in time as well, as she heard the door opened. He opened the shower door and turned it off. 

"Did you wash everything?" He asked. 

She hesitantly nodded. 

"When I ask you a question and nothing is occupying your mouth, you can answer me with your words." He spoke surprisingly gently. 

"Okay." Her voice was a whisper. 

He'd tell her to speak up and call him sir but he had to let himself be a little patient and slightly lenient with her. 

He wrapped a big white towel around her, instructing her when to lift her arms or move her head. He dried her gently and thoroughly much to her discomfort. When finished, he draped the towel around her body and led her back in the room, not noticing the peek she took down the hall to see how long the hallway was and what other rooms were near. 

Inside the room she noticed he changed the sheets and was slightly thankful for it. She also noticed a tray with a bottle of water and a sandwich. 

"Arms up." He told her. 

She did so, slowly. He placed another nightgown over her head. This time with a slit up the front, and thick straps that placed on her shoulders. 

He sat her on the bed and took a cream from his pocket and applied it to her wrists. Massaging it in with soft pressure. She'd be lying to herself if she said this was awful but it was soothing to the pain. She winced when he came across a deeper gash on the bone of her wrist. 

"If you don't tug so much, you won't have this pain." He commented as he moved on to her ankles, placing her foot on his thigh. 

"Or you can just not tie me down." She muttered. 

He looked up at her, raising his brow. 

"You spoke to me. I spoke back...sir." she said bitterly. 

He smirked as he continued to massage her skin. They sat in silence as he finished. He stood up and walked over to the tray. 

"Hungry?"

"No...sir." she hated herself so much. 

"You gotta eat soemthing."

"Im not in the mood."

"You haven't ate in two days." 

"Well that's not my fault now, is it?" She looked up at him, her voice getting louder. 

"You need something in your stomach." He growled at her. 

"Why? So I can fucking piss myself tied on this bed or have you watch me go when you let me? No! I rather starve." She yelled. 

He walked over to her with the tray in hand. He placed it on the bed beside her. 

"Eat. Or I promise every hole in your body will be filled with something very unpleasant for days." He spoke so coldly to her. 

She wanted to challenge him. But he said every hole...he couldn't mean? 

But she didnt want to know. She sighed, aggravated and took a small bite of the sandwich which she realized was ham and bologna with cheddar cheese. She hasn't had bologna since she was a kid having these sandwiches made for her for school. Not a awful memory but she didnt want that to come to mind during this moment. 

She took a few more bites and put the sandwich down, taking a few gulps of the water. She pushed the tray away. 

He took it away, knowing she won't take anymore. 

"Why did you want to become a hairstylist?" He suddenly asked. 

"What?" She was confused by the random question. 

"I want to know why you wanted to become a hairstylist."

"Why does that matter? You gonna let me go back to work anytime soon?" 

"Not likely." He shrugged. 

"Then fuck off. I don't need to tell you anything." She spat. 

He walked over to her and laid her down forcibly. He took her wrist and brought it the headboard to a padded cuff that had been connected there while she was showering. He did the same to her other wrist then down to her ankles. The cuffs were tight but didn't cause any pain like the previous restraints. 

"I can take good care of you Opheila. I can even make you happy. All you have to do is obey and submit. You do that, things will become so much easier for you. Much better. I can give you everything. But if you fight me, things will be harder for you. Don't make it hard." He seemed to plead with her on the end of his words. 

She looked him in the eyes. "I want to go home." Her voice nearly trembled. 

He sighed as he went to the drawer and came back with another gag. This time it was a ballgag with the strap. The ball was slightly bigger than the one that she had in her mouth which caused a minor panic she tried to hide. 

He lowered her jaw with his thumb forcibly, shoving the ball in her mouth and working fast to fasten it behind her head. 

The straps hurt the corners of her mouth and her jaw was already aching. He went back to the dresser and returned with an dildo and poured a liquid over it she assumed to be lube. He didn't hesitate as be quickly inserted it inside her, a shocked grunt crying out from her gag. It was smooth and cold and slightly uncomfortable. He flicked a switch at the end and she groaned. 

Of course it vibrates. The setting was low so she'd feel a sensation but not enough to cum. She tried to yank at the restraints knowing it was useless but just out of frustration. 

"Ill see you tomorrow." He said as he exited the room. 

Her eyes widened. What the hell did he say? There was still plenty of light coming from the window. It was definitely early. She had to keep this thing inside her all night? 

He spent the day doing virtual work meetings and creating plans for clients. He really enjoyed doing what he did. Having a career made him feel almost normal. He didn't think he'd have normality ever. Granted, there was a girl tied up downstairs with a vibrating dildo he put inside her. But everyone had a kink.

He had busied himself working on a space in the house for Ophelia and studying some things he needed. He needed to distract himself from wanting to go into the room and take that thing out of her and fuck her then and there. He didn't want to go that route. A long time ago he would have but he doesn't want to be that kind of man. Not anymore. 

He worked out in his home gym blasting heavy metal music. There was a time where opera would have been his choice of music to play but he had to wash that habit out of his mind. 

He remembers in his therapy sessions, having to describe his parents and the treatment they inflicted on him. He considered his life normal at a point. Even when he killed the little girl in his youth. Even when he had tortured animals. All of it. 

Breaking through his past actions cause a huge dam to break inside him. He wished as hard as he could to take it back. To take it all back. Maybe his parents would have actually loved him had he been born a normal person. Maybe they would have wanted to hold him, assure him he'd be okay. Maybe they wouldn't have feared him so much. 

He started punching the punching bag with all his might, erasing the images of his previous life from his mind. 


	4. A portion tour

She tried her hardest figure out how to get out of her predicament. She turned down each idea after the next. The only one that made sense was giving in to whatever he wants until an opportunity opened. But she couldn't. She couldn't get herself to play nice. She did it before and it barely worked then. He would see right through her. She could have tried to fight him, but he was far much stronger now then he had been years ago. Even then he was pretty strong for a thin man. Now he had gained muscle, was in very good athletic shape. He was faster and if she just simply tried to flee, he'd catch her instantly. 

What was the option then? Roll over and give in? She didn't wanna do that either. She could resist him like she has been but all that gets her is tied up and gagged with objects vibrating inside her. He gifted her a shower and had tried to feed her mediocre meals. She didn't even want to eat. 

If she was being honest with herself she was more upset with how she ended up in his hands. She worked so hard to build a life thats her own. She didn't allow herself to depend on anyone and found out she had a talent. She loved it and was lucky enough to make a good living doing what she loved. She could have gotten a big apartment in the city if she even wanted to but was more than happy with her tiny little one bedroom because it was her own. 

Sure, she got lonely. She missed the idea of a relationship. But her luck with men had clearly been a fluke. Cole. The man who abused her. He was charming at first but then he removed his sheep's clothing. She put up with him for a long time until she decided to run. 

Straight to the Heelshires. And we know how that turned out...

Which made her now start to think about what Brahms; well, Kylo was saying to her. She had watched him when his parents were brought up abs how they treated him. He became a monster because they allowed him to be one. They kept him hidden in his own home, having him think that it was normal. Had they gotten him help maybe he'd turn out differently. Maybe he would have never harmed anyone. 

The sound of the locks unclicking disrupted her thoughts but she made no attempt to move, keeping her head toward the closed black curtains in front of the window. 

He walked in and to her annoyance walked directly to the window in her line of vision and opened the curtains, letting the bright light of the day illuminate the dark small room. Her eyes squinted slightly, adjusting to the sudden change after being in the dark for an entire day. She doesn't know what time it was but she was sure he never showed up the following day when he said he would. Plus her lightly vibrating object has stopped vibrating a short while ago so she assumed its been a little longer then he said. 

He went to gently remove her dildo, which made her wince slightly as she was no longer wet with the lubricant. But once it was removed she did feel relief. She was getting tired of having something shoved inside her for hours at end. 

"Behave." He demanded quietly to her. 

He then went to untie her ankles and then up to uncuff her now scabbed wrists. She remained laying down, unsure if she should even move. 

He went to retrieve the tray he had come in the room with that he placed on the dresser. Put it down on the bed by her side then reached for her forearm to sit her up. She put up no fight. He removed her gag, feeling a little guilt at the marks it left in the corners of her mouth. But he didn't show it. 

"If you don't eat it all, you won't like how I'll leave you for another two days." He warned. 

She looked down at the peanut butter ans jelly sandwich and banana. She already felt nauseous just by looking at it. 

She reached for the sandwich with a shaky hand and took a small bite. She couldn't figure out what bothered her most. The thickness of the creamy peanut butter, the fact that she needed to finish all of it or the fact that he just sat that watching her. 

She avoided looking at him and mostly just struggled to eat. She had absolutely no appetite and at one point stopped chewing to concentrate on keeping the food from coming back up. 

When she finally she finished the sandwich, she then shifted her attention to the banana. She quietly groaned as she reached for it. She peeled it, making sure not to look over at him. He never told her that was a necessity. 

Once the banana was done, she placed the peel back on the tray, grabbing the napkin he placed to wipe her hands. He removed the tray and placed it on the dresser, bringing back a water bottle for her. 

She looked up at the bottle and sighed as she reached her for and started to twist open the cap. 

"What do you say when someone gives you something?" His asked. 

"Thank you." Her voice cracked. 

"And what do you say when I give you something?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before speaking. "Thank you...sir." She looked up to see his expression was hard. Almost cold even. Did he have a bad day?

When he didn't say anything else, she drank her water half way, feeling a small amount of relief that the water was cold and soothed her throat that had been feeling a little sore. 

She handed him back the water bottle but he didn't take it. He raised his brow at her keeping his full lips tightly together, indicating he wanted her to finish. 

She looked at him worried, not wanting to make it worse but also unable to do as instructed. 

"What is it?" He sounded a little irritable. 

"Please..." her voice was hoarse and almost a whisper. "If I drink it all in one sitting I'll probably throw up. Its hard enough I had to eat everything." 

"You didn't like it?" 

"No, its not that. Its just...not easy to eat right now. I can't eat when I'm stressed. Ill throw up."

She was surprised to see his expression now softening up a little. He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to figure out what to tell her. He took the bottle from her and put it on the tray. 

"I...I know this isn't what you wanna hear but...I wanna go home. I miss my work. I won't tell anyone about this and I'll... I'll even keep contact with you, stay connected or whatever you want." She felt her eyes watering up as she begged. 

He stood still with his back to her, dropping his head.

"I just want to work again." She whispered. The tears finally fell. 

He walked over to her and sighed. "Im gonna let you wash up and walk around a part of the house. But there's a consequence for speaking without permission."

She looked at him, worried about what the consequence was. He took her gently by the arm and led her out to the hall across to the bathroom. A big black towel sat on the sink and once she was inside, he closed the door leaving her alone. He didnt ask for her nightgown this time. She undressed, using the toilet before turning on the shower. 

She didnt know how much time she had so worked quickly to wash her body. She didnt want to wet her hair since she normally didn't wash it everytime. Then again...she just added some conditioner so it wouldn't get knotty and combed out the tangles with her fingers. 

She leaned her arms into the wall, pressing her forehead into them as the water hit her back. Her muscles were getting sore from being tied down so much. 

The hot water hitting her back was the most luxurious she felt in days. She pressed harder into her arms, her shoulder blades popping out as she did so. She didnt even hear him open the door to the bathroom. 

He could see her pretty clear from behind the shower door. He didn't mean to leave her for so long in the room. He had been working and had a last minute meeting to attend. He figured it might help her be a little more submissive to him if he left her. That it may help her behave better. In hindsight it had. She didn't fight him, spoke when spoken to. Minus that last moment. He knew it was gonna take time but he wished she just would submit altogether right then and there. He had no patience. 

He opened the shower door and turned off the water. She lifted her head up and realized he was standing there. He held out his hand for her to grab it and she did, letting him lead her out of the shower. He handed her the towel for her to dry off. 

"Wrap that around." He instructed. 

She did so, nervous he was gonna have her walk around in the nude. 

He led her back into the room where she saw three outfits displayed on the bed. 

"Eating all that food must have been hard. So as a reward, I'll let you pick which one you want to wear."

She looked down at the options. The first was a mini white off the shoulder chiffon dress with a floral pattern embedded to the fabric. The second was a floor length light pink maxi dress with a halter top design. Blue flowers fluttered the bottom of the dress. The third option was another white off the shoulder dress but was more fitted with buttons going down the front. 

She did like pink dress. She normally never wore floor length dresses since she was so short being 5'1. She didn't care about that any longer and walked over to it and picked it up. 

"Is that what you want?" He asked. 

She looked it over and then nodded. 

"Use your words." He commanded. 

"Yes. Sir. " she almost forgot. 

He nodded and took the two white dresses. 

"Get dressed." He left the room, closing the door behind him. She unwrapped herself from the towel and put on the dress. She realized it was back less and past her hips it flowed out. It was very pretty. She liked the way the fabric felt on her skin as well. Especially having to wear the uncomfortable polyester nightgown for days. 

He came in, looking at her with a soft smile. She felt her heart pick up pace. If he hadn't kidnapped her and practically torture her, she swears she would have melted for him. He certainly was a beautiful sight. With his black t-shirt she can see his toned muscular arms. She can even see some of the outline of his abs. 

"Beautiful. You like it?"

"Its pretty." She answered softly. 

He walked over to her. "Now, for speaking without permission, you're gonna keep this in." 

Her eyes widened and she started to shake her head. 

"Shhh, open." He commanded as he took a step closer. 

She whimpered and shook her head. 

"Ophelia...don't make it harder."

She squeezed her eyes shut and slowly opened her mouth. He inserted the pastel pink adult pacifier in her mouth. 

"Close."

She closed her lips around the big bulb, holding it in place as it rested on her tongue. 

"Now, if you take this out or it falls out, you'll be punished. Only I take it out. Understood?"

She nodded her head. 

"I need a vocal confirmation."

Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Mm hmmm." She mumbled through the pacifier. 

"Don't be shy baby doll. You look adorable. Remember what I said, there are consequences for breaking rules."

He took her arm and led her out of the room, turning down the hall. She was relieved it was a pacifier and not something she had to shove up her vagina if she was being positive with herself. 

The hallway led them to a large livingroom. The floors were white and light grey marble. The walls were white with one wall a pale grey stone design. In the center of the room was a black fireplace that had some books and candles sitting on top. There was a white couch set that formed into a square in the center, a round glass coffee table in the middle. Underneath the couch and table rest a black thick rug. The ceiling was very high, holding a silver chandelier. On one wall was a very large flat screen. 

On another wall she noticed a large black bookcase filled with books. As they got closer she noticed all of them were fantasy novels, thrillers, and even romance. He noticed her eyeing them. 

"Do you like reading?"

"Mm hmm" she mumbled. She was hoping he'd take out the pacifier and ask her more, not because she wanted to tell him about herself but just so he could take it out. But he just nodded and guided her out of the livingroom. 

They now were in the main entrance which had a set of wide black wooden stairs with a grey carpet that rand down the center of them. The entrance had the same marble floors as the living and white walls. The stone pattern was on the wall that had the doors...

Her eyes locked on the large mahogany doors. There was an alarm system next to them. She turned her attention to the stairs when she felt his head turned to look at her. 

He said nothing as he took her into the kitchen. The kitchen floors were wooden. The counters where black with a grey marble countertop. In the center was a matching design for the island. The black steel refrigerator was designed into the counter space along with a steel dishwasher and electric stove top. It was a kitchen she dreamed of having at one point. 

"I remember hearing you say once that you can cook. Was it something you did for the job or do you genuinely enjoy it?" He asked. 

He reached for the pacifier to pull it out so she can answer. "I do enjoy it." She shrugged. She did. But she hasn't felt the motivation for it. 

"It doesn't sound like you do."

"I...I just haven't done it in a while. I have felt happy enough for it." She sort of felt okay with sharing with him but a big part of her hated it. 

"Why not?"

She shrugged. "I don't know." She lied. 

"Okay." He put the pacifier back in her mouth and she didnt mind it if it meant no more talking about her. He let go of her to open the refrigerator which she noticed was stocked with so many different beverages and food. She even caught a glimpse of her favorite angry orchard. Was that intentional?

He took out a Guinness for himself and led her back to the livingroom. He sat her down on the couch and took a seat next to her, picking up the remote for the TV from the coffee table. 

"Theres more to the house I would love for you to see. But that's for another time. There will be a time where you can walk around it anytime you want to. Wouldn't you like that?"

She took a deep breath and nodded, adding a "mm hmm." 

He turned the TV on ans put on Netflix. He went straight to the show The Office and put it on. She wasn't mad about it. She did like watching it when she was caught up on her other shows. Its soemthing she'd put on if she wasn't going to pay much attention to it or if she just wanted a good laugh. 

"Having not watched any television for most of my life, I have to admit once I was able to I just explored. I think if my parents put a TV in my room I would have just stayed there most of the time. I would have been one of those teenagers that become zombies with it but at least that's normal." He seemed to be speaking more to himself but she listened. 

"Out of everything though, this show was the first one to make me laugh hard. Do you like it?" He turned to look at her. 

"Mm hmm." She nodded. 

He smiled. "I know you don't like that in there but you really look so cute. Especially with that dress." His hand touched the fabric that spread around her, grazing her thigh. He felt her tense up. 

"Ophelia, I do want you to be mine. In every way shape and form. Your heart of course" his fingers went up to her chest, tracing circles around her collarbone. "And your body." 

She couldn't stop her heart from beating as fast as it currently was. 

"But I won't take you that way. Believe it or not I have some kind of morals." He smirked as his hand left her body and he leaned back into the couch, paying attention to the show. 

She stared at him, completely confused at his words. Morals? He took her from her life and has been torturing her since. He may have gotten some form of therapy and fixed his life but to her he was still psychotic. 

She drifted off at some point because she felt him gently shaking her awake. She sat up to see him standing above her with a comforting smile. 

"Are you hungry?" He asked. 

She went to mumble but noticed the pacifier was no longer in her mouth. She looked down to look for it and also noticed sher legs were now draped on the couch with a soft black blanket over. 

"Don't worry, I took it out a little while ago. You slept with in and it stayed there for a while surprisingly."

"I'm not too hungry. Sir." She still had no appetite. 

He nodded. "You're gonna eat a little something." 

He took the blanket off her and helped her up to her feet and took her into the kitchen. At end of the kitchen was a small square table top with bar stools. There was two plates set. He lifted her by the waist and sat her down being how she would have had to climb up. Another issue of feeling this would have been hot if he wasn't who he was. 

He had another sandwich made but this time with ham and turkey, provolone, spinach and tomato on a roll. She would have jumped for this any other day. But she just couldn't even be a little excited for it. 

He sat next to her, keeping his feet still on the floor much to her amazement. He had a similar sandwich and a bottle of water for her and him. Does he only know how to make sandwiches?

"Whats wrong? Do you not like it?"

She stared at the sandwich as she answered. "Its not that."

"What is it?"

"Whats supposed to happen?" She looked at him. "You and me?" 

He tilted his head, taking her question in. "We're meant to be. I just feel it in my soul we are. But you would never have been with me after what happened. So..." he took a bite of his sandwich. 

"So this was your solution?" Her voice cracked. 

"Yes." He stated after he swallowed his bite. 

"Kylo, I can't be happy like this." Her voice was so soft and still cracking as she spoke at times. 

"You will be."

She scoffed as she turned her head from him. 

"Eat." He commanded. 

She took a shaky breath and tried as hard as she could to eat the sandwich. 

When she finished the sandwich and the water, he took her back to that bathroom to relieve herself and then back into her room. She was feeling a little down about the idea of being back in there after having been given the opportunity to be in actual living environment. The house wasnt no Heelshire manor but it was a beautiful modern home from what she can see. 

He bad her take off the dress and replaced it with another nightgown similar to what she had been wearing. 

She was even more disappointed when he laid her on the bed and cuffed in wrist. However he did leave.her legs loose and even put a thin sheet over her to cover her up. She heard a frightening sound of something ripping at the dresser, then he walked back over to her and sat on the bed. 

"Open." He instructed.

She reluctantly opened her mouth so he can insert a balled up cloth. He closed her lips with his fingers and pressed a piece of tape over them. His thumb lightly grazing where her bottom lip was. 

"Just don't fight it. You will be happy, I promise." He whispered. He leaned forward to kiss her forehead and left the room, leaving her in the dark once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!


	5. Run

Ophelia aggravatedly chewed the peanut butter ans strawberry jam sandwich. She preferred this sandwich then the extra creamy one he made previously. That wasn't what had set her off in a mood. 

She put up a fuss with him the moment he walked in and untied her. He forced her to relieve herself with the gag still on and wouldn't take it off until several hours later after having her sit in the room, untied but with him reading from his tablet. 

He took it off to try and talk to her but when she refused to acknowledge him or answer any of his questions, he just gagged her again, stating if she wasn't going to use her mouth then she didn't need it. Of course this made her mood much worse. She constantly ignored him when he offered food until late in the evening when he finally ripped the gag off, yelling at her she was going to eat. She blinked away tears of frustration but sat and ate her sandwich. 

"I'm tired of sandwiches." She mumbled with a mouth full of food. 

"When you start behaving better, you'll get more options." He was clearly irritated. 

She put down the rest of her sandwich on the paper plate and stared at it. She didn't try to stop the tears that fell. When she heard him approach, she quickly got up, grabbed the sandwich and threw it at him. 

He barely moved as the sandwich hit him the chest and fall to the floor. He shook his head as he walked towards her when she grabbed her pillow and threw it right in his face. His hands went up to catch it where she took the opportunity to lunged towards him, pushing him back until he hit the dresser. She started punching him in the chest as he struggled to regain balance. She then grabbed him by the back of the neck and with every ounce of strength she could gather, pull him towards the bed .

She cried out as she managed to get him to trip and fall back on the bed. She quickly straddled herself on top of him, smacking and punching at him with both fists as fast as she could until his hand shot up, grabbing her by the throat. She elbowed him on his chest, knocking air out of him as he let her go.

She then as fast as she could, grabbed his wrist and shackled it to the bed where her cuffs were. As he started regaining his composure, she worked on his other wrist, her fingers shaking as she was securing it before he could stop her. 

She jumped off him immediately as he began yanking on the bed. She twisted the door knob and let out a happy cry as it turned and pulled the door open. 

"Ophelia!" Kylo shouted as he yanked on his wrists. 

She ignored him as she sprinted down the hallway heading straight for the front door. She unlocked it and pulled the heavy door open, the cold wind smacking her. She didnt hesitate as she ran down the cold hard driveway until she saw a road. 

She stopped for a moment to catch her breath. There was nothing but trees surrounding the road. The only bit of light she had was from the moon that shined bright above her. Seeing her breath fog before her reminded her how freezing it was and all she had on was a sheer, no sleeved nightgown. She had no undergarments, no socks, no shoes. 

She shook away the thoughts telling her how screwed she was and started running, hoping at some point she would see a car. 

She ran faster, disappointed at the lack of cars surrounding her. She stopped once more to catch her breath. The sound of movement in the woods surrounding her made her nervous. She had no idea where she was and could only imagine what kind of animals were near. 

She walked on, her head moving to look around, her eyes squinting as she tried to see between the trees and darkness. Maybe it was just deer. Deers were harmless right? She continued and stopped short when she heard a deep growl. 

Her heart started racing. Was that a wolf? Not a bear, right? She stood completely frozen, too afraid to move. Its one thing to hear various noises but then a growl? 

She waited for a while, listening for anything that indicated danger. When she felt it was safe enough, she continued on, this time choosing to walk in the center of the road. It might be easier for her to flag someone down anyways. 

She quickened her steps, starting to jog. She ignored the pain in her feet as she stepped on the occasional sharp rock, stone and what felt like a piece of glass. She was a little thankful for the white nightgown that flared out when she ran so she would be easy to spot. But something else started to worry her. What if he broke out and went on the road to find her? How would she be able to tell if it was him? 

She panicked as she thought about the idea of being recaptured by him, not wanting to think about what he might do to her. She never thought she'd be able to escape, the last thing she wanted was to be back. 

The sound of a growl coming from behind her stopped her in her tracks once more. She turned slowly and with terror in her eyes, found herself looking at a black bear only a few feet away. She started trembling. 

"Fuck!" She cried in a shaken whisper. 

Where the fuck was she that there were bears? What was she supposed to do? Make yourself look big? No that can't be right. Play dead? No...

Her thoughts were racing, trying to recall any information she might have seen or read to make this situation survivable. The bear started to trot slowly towards her and her first instinct was to scream at it. 

"Ahhhhh! Fuck off! Go!!" She remembered something about trying to scare it off by making loud noise with pans and pots but unfortunately she had nothing but her voice. The bear stopped but growled again. She picked up the nearest rock she saw and chucked it at him, hitting him in the face. The bear shook but proceeded again. 

"Fuck you!" She threw another rock and another, desperately trying to scare off the bear. 

"Fuck off! Please!" She screamed. 

When the bear quickly charged at her, she screamed as she quickly dove off the road, tumbling into the woods. She rolled into a bunch of twigs and rocks, scratching up her skin and tearing at her dress. She grunted as she tried to round a tree, avoiding the bear, wherever he ran. 

A pair of headlights getting brighter from behind her caught her attention and she turned. She couldn't tell what kind of car it was or even if it was Kylo. She pressed her body into the tree, searching for the bear. She heard rustling moving further in the woods but she had no way knowing if it will come back. 

The car pulled over and she heard the door open. She looked on to see a blonde man walk by a tree to relieve himself. 

Ophelia breathed a sigh of relief and stumbled out of the woods, trying not to trip as she made her way to the man. Some pop song blared out of his car radio as finished urinating. As soon as he turned around, Ophelia was approaching, trying not to fall as she quickly hurried over. 

"Hey! Hey please help me!" She shouted. 

The man squinted at her, steadying himself. 

"Whoa, where did you come from?" 

"Please! I was kidnapped and I need help!" She reached him, grabbing on to his arms. 

"Calm down angel. Why you out here all alone?" He slurred. 

"Didn't you just hear what I said?! Please! Also there's a fucking bear nearby so please can you take me to a police station or hospital!" 

He chuckled. She slowly took her hands off him. He was clearly intoxicated. "Oh angel, there's no police station anywhere near here."

"Wh.. where are we?" She looked around nervously. 

"You're all up in the mountains!" He shouted raising his arms.

"Where!?" She pleaded. 

"Adirondack." He laughed again. 

"Where the fuck is that?" Shes never even heard of that place. 

"So many questions...from such a pretty mouth."

She barely had time to blink when he suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. She struggled in his grip trying to push him off. 

"No! Please!" 

He laughed at her, gripping her arms tight. She managed to loosen one hand and punched him in the jaw as hard as she could. It stung her knuckles. 

"You little cunt!" He backhanded her across her head with most of his strength, knocking her on the ground where her head slammed into the concrete. Her vision became blurry and white specs swirling around her was all she can see. 

She attempted to get back on her hands so she can get up but he had knelt down and flipped her back by her waist, crawling on top of her until he was straddling her hips. The sound of his pants being undone had her refocusing again and she started to punch him off. He back handed her across the face once more, the taste of copper filling her mouth as she coughed. 

"Relax angel. Its gonna feel real nice if you stop struggling."

"Stop!" She screamed. 

He smiled as he knelt down, inhaling her hair as hard as he could. His hand going down towards her thigh and she started screaming. He'd know she was bottomless and there was nothing she could do to fight him off. He was much too big to even attempt to move. Not big and muscular like kylo but definitely bigger than her. 

Before he did anything else, he was ripped away from her like a rag doll. She leaned forward and saw a black shape slam him against the headlights of his car ans thought the bear had returned. She couldn't move and only watched as the drunk started getting his face punched several times. No, not a bear. 

Kylo had found her. 

But at the moment he was only focused on the man, who made an attempt to fight back by throwing a punch. Kylo caught it easily and snapped his arm, a loud break clearly heard.

"You broke my fucking arm!" The man screamed as he dropped to the ground. 

Kylo walked over to Ophelia, who stood completely still, her body shaking. She didnt even hear what Kylo was saying to her until he touched her chin to look up at him. 

"He hit you?" He asked, surprising her with the gentleness in his voice. 

He looked angry but somehow not terrifying to her. She nodded, feeling a burn as a tear fell. 

He got back up and slowly walked towards the drunk who was trying to get back to his car. Kylo picked him up by his hair and dragged him back towards the woods where he screamed and struggled. Ophelia couldn't see where they went and only heard the sounds of struggling and branches breaking from wherever Kylo dragged him. 

The drunk started screaming in pain, making Ophelia place her hands over her ears trying to block him out. She squeezed her eyes shut and couldn't stop the trembling that took over her body. She couldn't tell if it was because of how cold she was or how afraid she was. Fear of nearly being raped by a drunk man, almost being attacked by a bear or Kylo, she couldn't tell which it was. 

She kept humming into her knees as she pressed her hands tighter on her ears, blocking all the sounds around her out. 

She blocked out the sounds of his screams, unable to hear his scream suddenly stop. She didn't hear Kylo walk back into the road. It was when he gently took her hands off her ears that she stopped humming and opened her eyes. He knelt down to eye level with her. 

"We're going to the house and you will not fight me all the way. Do you understand?" He struggled to keep his voice calm but managed to succeed. However his tone was something dark that she didn't dare argue back. 

"Yes sir." Her voice was barely a whisper but he heard her. 

He placed his arms under her and lifted her up bridal style and walked back to his SUV. He placed her in the front seat, buckling her seat belt on and quickly walked around to the driver side. 

The drive back to the house was only 15 minutes but the silence made it feel longer. She looked at her hands which were all scratched up with her right hand being swollen around her knuckles. She moved her fingers and bit her lip to stop from making a sound. It hurt a little. But at least it wasn't broken. 

He pulled up his long driveway and came to a stop. She had a moment to look and was stunned at how modern and beautiful it was. It was indeed a mansion but not gigantic. It had a sleek black exterior build with stone walls along the side. You can also see the chandelier from the large window that was on the side where the living room was. 

She flinched when her door opened, with Kylo reaching in to scoop her up. She didn't fight him as he walked all the way to the doors and managed to open the door while still holding her. She realized he didn't lock the door after he left for her. 

As he walked along the hall she knew he was taking her back to her room. It made her heart sink yet at the same time she was feeling kind of happy not to be out there in the woods any longer. Or in the hands of the drunk man. She couldn't figure out which was worse. Him or the bear. Somehow Kylo was a safer option to her. 

When he took her in the room, he undressed her quickly but not rough. She shriveled herself up instantly being nude. 

He placed her nightgown on the dresser and walked back over to her. 

"Where did he touched you?" His tone went back to being cold. 

"He...he just hit me a few times. He didn't get to..." her fingers trailed downwards, letting her hair hide her breath as her hands hid her bare vagina. 

She looked over to the head of the bed, seeing the cuffs were gone. How had he gotten out, she wondered. 

"What was the idea, Ophelia?"

His words snapped her back and she looked up at him startled. 

"The plan?"

"Did you have one? I mean you had to have some kind of idea because running out there dressed like that in this winter season late at night with NO idea where you are is pretty fucking stupid!" He wasn't screaming but his voice was raised. 

"I didnt have a plan..." she kept her voice low. "I didn't even try to get that far. I honestly just wanted to hit you. I just didn't know how to stop." She looked up. Her eyes would be tearing if she had anymore left. 

He let out a sigh. He bent down and lifted her leg, looking at all her cuts and scrapes. He checked the bottom of her feet, seeing all the little glass pieces that managed to get stuck. 

"Christ Ophelia. Look what you did." He scolded her. 

"Where is Adirondack?" She asked. 

"How did you figure that?" He raised his brow at her. 

"That...man said-"

"Dont talk about him." Kylo snapped. 

"Did you kill him?"

"Ophelia!" He yelled. She flinched and cowered lower into herself. 

He took a second to compose himself then spoke. "Adirondack is upstate New York. As you can see not a very crowded area."

"It has a bear problem." She mumbled. 

"You saw a bear?"

"It almost killed me."

He stood up, pressing his head hard into his hand. She waited for the moment he'd slap her but it never came. 

"I'm gonna clean you up, then you're going to bed. But tomorrow, I promise you will be punished for what you did. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Her voice was trembling again. 

He proceed to take a small tool and remove all the glass and debris from her feet. He checked her head for any damage and very surprisingly gently, he cleaned the blood off her face. 

He had hand washed her on the bed, very thoroughly. She anticipated him taking advantage when he washed her in between the legs but he never did. He never had a sinister intention and only washed her. She did notice he used something that was lavender scented and it did slightly calm her. 

When he finished he rubbed a citrus oil on her skin, massaging it gently in. She actually felt very relaxed, something she hasn't felt in weeks. He dressed her in a small cotton nightgown that went up to her mid thigh and had long sleeves. It was the most shes been covered up. He even added white cotton panties for her. 

He put some healing ointment on her feet and another for her face. He mentioned the asshole had split open her lip. 

She was surprised again when he covered her with a sheet and didn't tie her down or gag her. He knelt down and rubbed her head softly. 

"I know this must have been scary. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you sooner. I won't let anything like that happen to you again. No one will ever put their hands on you. Sleep baby doll." He whispered as he kissed her head and left the room. 

She lied still, slowly letting sleep take over. The last thing she thought was how comforting it felt when he stopped calling her Ophelia and went back to calling her baby doll. 


	6. Aftercare

Ophelia had been awake for a short time. She didn't move from the bed even though she had an option to. She didn't want to make any kind of noise to indicate she was awake. She didn't want to see him. 

He told she was going to be punished for what she had done. Escaping. The funny thing is, she wasn't entirely sure how she felt about the situation. All she wanted to do was get back home. Get back to her life. She finds herself freezing, terrified and unable to defend herself against the wild, and lost. Then when she thought she found a savior, he assaulted her.

Who knew her savior would be Kylo. He could have dragged her back kicking and screaming by her hair, he could have tied her up tight and left her in pain. But he gently approached her seconds after ripping the drunk away from from her and breaking his arm. He saw what he had done to her face and inflicted horrible pain to him. She knew he killed him. She seen what he was capable of and she had no doubt he dragged him away into the woods and ended his life.

She expected him to take out his anger on her. She expected him to be furious and scream at her. But he didn't. He cradled her, cleaned her wounds, bandaged her up and let her sleep comfortably without being tied down and gagged. Maybe this was the calm before the storm. 

She didn't know what to think. She could have died last night and he saved her. 

The sound of him unlocking the door and entering the room made breathe in deep and close her eyes as she let out a slow quiet exhale. He had placed something heavy enough to make a thud sound on the floor. She wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to know what it was. 

"Turn around, I know you're awake." He said softly as he took a seat on the bed next to her. 

She pouted as she mustered up the energy to shuffle her body to turn and face him. She wished he was at least slightly unattractive to look at. But no, in his fitted black t-shirt and loose jeans, he looked like he was slapped on print for a men's masculine magazine. 

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Exhausted...scared." She admitted. 

"Scared?"

"Yes. I've been scared since you took me and now since yesterday I'm fucking terrified. Between the bear and that asshole..."

Kylo rose up and rubbed in between his eyes. "You know, I know you have a fighting spirit inside you. I admire it, I always have. I wasn't even that surprised when you managed to run out of here. But God, I wish you didn't."

"Of course you didn't, you would have lost your pet!" Ophelia yelled. 

"No! You're not a fucking animal Ophelia! You didn't belong running out there in the cold! You don't know the area, you were barely dressed, you're feet were cut up, on top that- I'm sorry, a fucking bear?! Jesus Ophelia!" Kylo paced away from her and back. 

"You have no idea what you threw yourself out to and if I hadn't gotten to you in time that-" he cut himself off when he saw Ophelia had been cowering while he was screaming. She kept her head down and focused on her hands. 

He took a moment to collect himself and took a deep breath before he continued calmly. "I'm sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. Just...I hated how I found you yesterday. I understand you're need to run. But you could have gotten killed."

"I just wanted to go home." She whispered. 

"I can give you a real home."

She looked up at him to see a serious expression looking back at her. How can someone make her feel guilty and also terrify her?

He handed her a water bottle and two small tablets. She looked at them, trying to see what they were. 

"Pain killers." He answered her silent question. 

She hesitantly took the pills and swallowed them down with the help of the water bottle. 

"Are you gonna hurt me now?" She asked him. 

He chuckled which scared her even more. "I did say I was going to punish you today. I'm sorry to say there will be a little pain." He moved from the bed and knelt down. "Swing your legs over." He instructed. 

She did as she was told but not as quickly as he would have liked. She pulled the blanket off of her and swung her legs, one by one over the edge and sat up closer. He grabbed her ankle and lifted her foot. By instinct, she pulled her foot away but he held on to her ankle tight. He gave her a warning glance, then proceeded to lift her foot. Again, she pulled. 

"Ophelia!" He warned. 

She took a calming breath, though it was shaky and didn't pull away as he successfully lifted her foot to inspect the bottom. When he finished with the first foot then checked the second, satisfied that she was okay and no sign of infections, he lifted her to stand and quickly removed stripped her down before she can protest. 

He guided her over to the new object he placed in the room which resembled a high bench. She watched him as he walked over to the dresser and pulled out several coils of rope. He approached her with one, taking her wrists and binding them together in front of her. He left a long piece loose which he then used to pull her down so her stomach was was draped over the bench. He tied the end to the bottom bar of the bench. She started panicking as he forced her legs to separate, then tied one ankle to one of the legs of the bench and the other ankle to the next. He walked back to the dresser, pulling out a long black paddle. When he disappeared behind her, her fear took over and she started pulling at the ropes. He placed his hand on her shoulder blade. 

"Stop that. Its only gonna hurt worse." He cautioned. 

"Please, I'm sorry! I won't run again, I'm sorry!" She begged. 

"Quiet now. I'm not going to gag you for this so pay attention. For every spank I want you to count. If you do not count, cry out or say anything else, you will start over. If you also miss count then you will also start over. So make sure you pay close attention. Do you understand me?"

Ophelia whimpered. 

"Do not make me repeat myself, you won't like it." He warned her. 

"Yes...I understand."

"You understand what?"

"I understand, sir!" She whined. 

She was about to ask when he was going to start but the cold hard slap on her bottom answered. It hurt real bad. But she didnt waste any second. 

"One!" She said through gritted teeth. 

The next one wasn't any hard but it stung worse. 

"Two!" Again, doing her best to hide her pain. 

He hit again and it was starting to sting harder. 

"Three!"

After several more, she couldn't keep strong any longer. She slowly started to break as her tears blurred her vision. 

"18!" She choked as she tried to supress a sob. 

Smack.

"19!" Her tears fell.

Smack.

"20!" She sobbed. 

She waited for the next smack but it never came. Instead, he entered her line of vision and took out two things from the dresser. He bent over and lifted her tear stained face, wiping one tear away with his thumb. 

"Open." He tapped her lips with his thumb. She complied as she slowly parted them. 

He inserted a penis gag slowly into her mouth. It was thick and stopped shortly before it would hit the back of her throat. It kept her jaw slightly opened and pressed down on her tongue. It wasn't comfortable. 

He fastened the straps behind her head and moved behind her where he then stuck a device inside of her vagina. This time, it was strong and sent a sensation in her that drove her nuts. 

He got up, closed the curtains and walked out of the room, leaving her in darkness. 

He came back 7 hours later. He clicked on the light and watched as she winced from the sudden brightness of the room. She groaned as he came closer. 

"Look at me." He instructed. 

She tilted her head to look up as best as she could. 

"Are we done with our punishment?"

She nodded. 

"Are you going to start behaving from now on?"

She nodded again. 

"No more running away?"

She shook her head, groaning again. 

He unbunkled the strap and slowly removed her gag. He untied her hands then took out the device slowly after he untied her legs. He noticed a slick that dripped from her. 

"Oh baby doll, I think you might have actually enjoyed that a little?" He teased. 

He stood her up and turned her around, noticing her usually moon pearl complexion was not ruby red. He chuckled. 

"I'm just sore." She mumbled. 

"I know. Don't worry, you took your punishment so well. Now you get a well deserved after care."

"After care?" 

"Of course. I'm no monster." He winked. "Lets get ypu cleaned up."

He scooped her up in his arms and carried her out the door. When he didn't go directly to the bathroom across from her room, she became confused. 

He walked down the hall, passed the chic livingroom, into the main entrance and up the marble stairs. She never saw the upstairs, which was carpeted with a snow white fluffy carpet. She sensed the black and white and grey theme was throughout the house. 

He came to black door and pushed it opened since it wasn't closed all the way, and walked straight into another door, passing the large bedroom she didn't get a chance to look at. 

He took her inside of a bathroom. It was bright with marbled tiles and white stone walls avae for one that was painted a peach tone. That was surprising to her. 

There was a large white tub that was big enough for two that resembled a hot tub to her. There was shelving near it that had candles, soaps, shampoo and conditioner bottles. There was a shower separate from the tub that had different jet streams along the walls. Only reason she knew that was the crystal clear glass that sealed it shut. 

Getting closer to the tub, she realized water had already been set. She also noticedna bluish milky tint in the water. He gently set her in the tub, the heated water comforting her sore bottom. He took out his phone and pressed something that caused music to start playing through a small speaker hidden where she couldn't see. A Breaking Benjamin song began to play and she almost felt a smile form. The water smelled like lavender and she found herself already feeling more soothed then she's felt in ages.

The water went up to her chin as she lay comfortably in the tub that had small soft cushion below her. She rested her head back as it hit the ceramic edge of the tub. She was so relaxed she didn't even noticed he had started taking a soft sponge and gently scrubbing a vanilla scented soap along her body. She didn't fight at all until at least he reached for her foot. She didnt pull away but she did tense up. He noticed but still was able to softly clean her feet without any fuss. 

He soon took on her long pale hair with a shampoo she noticed was the same one she used at home. He washed thoroughly and properly, making sure to work into the suds. He had a small pitcher he used to rinse her hair then worked on the conditioner, taking the opportunity to brush through any tangles with his long fingers. He massaged her scalp with the kind of pressure she'd expect from a professional stylist. It felt incredible. 

After he finished cleaning and washing her, he let her soak for a little while as he prepared her clothes and a towel. She almost started to fall asleep when he came to collect her. She stifled a whine but let him help her up. 

He wrapped her in a large soft black towel, gently padding her down from head to toe. He took out a cream from the cabinet and walked behind her. She flinched when she felt a cold touch to her bottom as he rubbed a lotion on her skin. It felt so much better than the stinging hot pain she had. It was a famn good relief. 

After he rubbed it all in gently, he put a a small pajama dress over her head. She actually didn't mind it so much. It was white and short sleeved. It was still kind of short where it barely rested mid thigh but it wasn't sheer or form fitting. It was comfortable. 

He picked her back up and carried her back down the stairs to the livingroom. He placed her on the couch and put on HBO Max. He handed her the remote ans had her choose anything she wanted. She wasn't in the mood for anything in particular and wasn't sure a romantic comedy or horror would be the best choice for this moment. She eventually settled on Friends since she's binged the show for years and knew every line by heart. 

He said nothing but started to take her foot again so he can apply a healing cream. She tensed up again. 

"Why do you keep doing that?" He asked as he applied the cream. 

"I don't like my feet being touched." She replied not taking her eyes off the screen. 

"Why not? They're beautiful."

"No they're not." She grumbled. 

Her feet was an odd insecurity she had. Not that she had any reason to. She just always had been very shy about them. Never walked barefoot in front of people. Cole mocked her about it. 

"Yes they are. Everything about you is stunning. Including your little toes." He squeezed one if her toes gently. "So don't forget it. You understand?"

"Yes sir." She frowned. She didn't believe him. 

"I'm gonna get dinner. Do not move." He warned. 

"I won't." She replied softly. 

He got up and left the room while she leaned against the cushion waiting for whatever sandwich he was going to get her this time. 

She zoned into the show, mentally chuckling at the funny parts. He had just treated her so delicate and nice after her punishment today. She didn't know how long it would last. Eventually she'd be escorted back down to the tiny room, maybe tied down on the bed. The bath he made her was beyond luxurious and he even treated her hair with the right products. He's been having her shower with drugstore soap and and shampoo. Was he going to reward her with these kind of treats everytime she gave in and did what she was told? 

What kind of person would she be if she gave in to his game? Something else lingered on her mind. He said she enjoyed the punishment. Why would she enjoy that? Did she enjoy it? No, it was humiliating and it hurt. She kept on to that thought tight and refused to let it go, despite what her gut was trying to say. 

He came back with a plate of Margarhita pizza slices, steaming hot. He placed the plate on the coffee table along with an angry orchard beer. Her mouth watered at the smell. It was one of her favorite meals she had to herself after a long hard day. She would normally order it or buy it from a grocery store and heat it up in her oven. How would he even know she loved it? How long had he been following her?

He left again and returned with a plate for himself and a glass of Guinness. 

"Go ahead baby doll, just be careful. Its hot."

She hesitantly reached for the plate and put it on her lap. She couldn't deny that it looked delicious and was a huge step up from the sandwiches. She picked up a squared slice and blew gently to cool the heated cheese abd crust. When age took a bite, she closed her eyes, savoring the wonderful flavors. It was perfect. She always preferred more mozzarella cheese than a normal Margarhita pie would have but this was just as amazing, if not better. When she swallowed, she took a long sip of her beer feeling at ease for the first time since she's been in the house. 

"Where did you get this from?" She wondered if delivery came to the house. 

"I made it." He replied as he bit into his slice. 

"You made this?" She was astonished. 

"Yes. How did I do?" He smiled as he took a sip of his Guinness. 

"Its...its great. I didn’t know you cooked." The one time he ever cooked for her in the past was just a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. 

"While I was enrolled at university, I took some extra classes on the side for a few things. One of them was cooking."

"A cooking class?" 

"Unfortunately I didn't know how to take care of myself as you may recall. So I took up whatever I could so I can learn how to survive."

"They taught you this?"

"No. This was just me. I know how to make dough for a basic pie so I just looked up some adjustments for a thinner crust and...here we are."

"How did you know I loved this kind of pizza?"

"The several Margarhita pizza boxes from the store that piled by your garbage gave it away."

She had been chewing another bite and waited to swallow before she asked him another question. 

"You looked through my apartment?"

He settled for another sip of beer before answering. 

"I did."

"What for? If all you wanted was me then why not take me and just leave?" She hated the way that sentenced sounded. 

"I figured you wouldn't be much of a talker when it came to discussing your interests. So I looked around. So what books you liked, movies, music, food. Took note how you decorated. It was a very sweet looking apartment."

She looked down at her pizza, feeling a sudden sadness creep up on her. She missed her apartment. 

"Whats wrong baby doll?" He asked softly. 

"It was my home. It wasn't big or lavish like this place but it was mine. I worked so hard for it." She felt her eyes water. 

He rubbed her thigh gently, prompting her to look at him. 

"It was a beautiful apartment and you did so great with it. When the time is right, you will have a chance to make something yours again. I will not deny you that. Just submit to me. I promise I'll give you the world when you do. Now go on, finish your dinner." He spoke so softly to her. 

She nodded, quickly sniffling and wiping away stray tears. She went back to her delicious slices and drank her beer in between bites. When she finished, he took her plate away and offered her another beer which she took. She wasn't sure when the luxury would end and wanted to at least enjoy it while it lasts. 

A little later into the evening, shes had three beers and felt a nice buzz. It made the uncomfortable situation of being held against her will a little more tolerable. They had sat through several episodes of Friends when he decided to ask her a question. 

"Why did you become a hairstylist?"

"I was always curious about it. Cole thought it was stupid. When I came back, it was a conversation I had with my therapist. So I decided to go to school. Then I found out, I was actually pretty good at it. I ended up falling in love with it. I was making great money doing something I barely considered work. It was bliss." She smiled lightly. Must have been the buzz. 

"You saw a therapist?"

She took a weird comfort that he didn't know everything about her. 

"Yes. What happened at your family's manor really...messed me up. I mean, to be fair, I was already a little messed up before. But it...it didn't help."

"I can understand that. Getting hired to take care of a porcelain doll that almost appeared to be haunted would probably mess up any sane person."

She chuckled. "It was more so the man coming out of the walls and killing that did it for me. But yes, also that."

He sat silently for a few moments. "Did the therapy help?"

She looked over at him. Why did he care? "At first, no. I had awful night terrors. But in time, it helped a little. Eventually the night terrors ended and all that was left was a small nightmare every now and then. I had to learn to live on my own without fear."

"Fear of me?"

"Actually...it was Cole, if I'm being honest."

Kylo studied her hard as she went on. Listening to every word she said. 

"He was controlling. Possessive. Abusive. I couldn't live my life. It was his. Work the jobs he wanted me to. Cook the dinners he wanted. Talk the people he only wanted me to talk to. Which in the end, was no one. I had to learn to make my own choices without fearing for a hand to come out of no where to hurt me. Becoming a licensed hairstylist was my biggest success moment. I did it for me and no one else."

"Don't say his name anymore." Kylo said. 

She looked over at him, eyebrows furrowed. 

"When you say his name, your face cringes. You don't like to say it."

He was right. She hated his name just as much as she hated him. 

"I guess I have no need to say it anyways." 

"I'm not going to control you like that. I know it may feel so, but no. I like you having your own opinions and thoughts. I live for the day you'll converse with me on a subject you like. Or watch you do something you enjoy."

"I enjoy working. Will I ever have that again?"

"Maybe you will. Like I said, in time."

She took a moment before deciding on what she was going to say. "I never thanked you for saving me. And you did it twice."

He raised a brow at her. "You saved me from Cole when I asked for your help. And you saved me from that guy last night. Thank you." It must have been the beer talking. 

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her temple. He stayed close so she can smell his cologne of citrus and spice. 

"Ill always save you." He whispered. 

He leaned in close again and this time kissed the corner of her mouth. She closed her eyes and let him keep his lips there for seconds before he pulled away. She was surprised at the feeling of disappointment when he didn't go much further. What the hell was she thinking? Was she actually starting to like his company? It had to be the beer. Although she wasn't drinking when he spanked her. Maybe she had some sort of fetish she didn't realize. Well in that case that is a new thing for Ophelia. 

He didn't go too far though and pulled her close to him so she was snuggled against his chest. She didn't fight it protest and just rested on him. It was the second time she had been so comfortable since being in the house. She laid there with him until her eyelids became too heavy to keep open and eventually succumbed to sleep. 


	7. It was only a knife

It was a nice sensation he felt, having her snuggled up to him, sleeping peacefully. She was certainly a little drunk he knew. She was no where near close to letting him hold her like this, not willingly. She may even attempt to play along to his wishes just to get privileges in another attempt to escape. He even was prepared for her first escape attempt. He just didn't think she'd make it out so far. It had taken him longer than he liked to get out of the restraints and chase after her. He was prepared but careless. She could have been badly hurt. If he had taken any longer that man would have had his way with her and worse. 

Kylo would never forgive himself if she was to ever be in such danger again. He almost didn't even want to punish her but he had to. He had to make sure she understood she should not disobey him. 

He thought about letting her out of the small room and moving her to her new one but wasn't sure if it was too soon. She at least spoke to him about herself a little more. That was a small victory. She also stopped looking at him with such fear and anger. Another victory. 

He would give her more freedom. He might even let her see her friends again. He didn’t want to keep her chained up and away forever. She is a beautiful energetic spirit. He envied her for that. He may have fixed his life up but he certainly was far from normal. Socializing was still a challenged. He was very much an introvert and kept his meetings and communications with clients and associates as brief and professional as he could. He wasn't going out for beers and steak anytime soon. 

But talking to her was therapeutic. Despite the situation, anytime he had to speak to her it made him calm. He was never quite a dominating man but having that power over her, breaking her down into the perfect submissive he needs from her...its been the blissful feeling he's been looking for. And she was starting to break. He felt it. 

He gently tilted her head back so he can gaze over her features. Her face was natural, not a drop of makeup on and he loved it. She didn't need it although when she did wear it, he liked how she applied it. She certainly had a skill for it. Her lips gently parted, her bottom lip more full than the top. He couldn't stop himself as he leaned down and pressed his gently to hers. Just a soft peck. He wouldn't take over her body without her consent. He couldn't be that kind of man. 

He scooped her up closer and lifted her entirely to carry her out of the livingroom. He brought her back to the small room, placing her on the twin size bed, unbound again. After tucking her in and kissing her temple, he closed the door softly, heading to clean up the mess they made. 

She woke up feeling oddly refreshed. She remembers drinking with him but doesn't remember falling asleep. She let her hand fall to her crotch to feel around for anything that may indicate she had been touched. She didn't feel like some thing was off so she relaxed. 

She pondered over their evening together. Where he bathed her, let her relax with her music and fed her and dressed her. He took such tender care of her. He treated her like no one has ever treated her. 

_He kidnapped you!_

She screamed to herself internally. He did. He took her from her home and sexually tortured her for days. But why was that becoming less and less relevant for her? Was it the fact she didn't see him as the monster Brahms any longer but a new man. Kylo. A man who longed to care for her, dominate her, love her. No, she refused to give in so easily to him. 

_He spanked you for crying out loud!_

Again, not relevant. Because the next thought startled her. 

_And...I liked it._

She should feel sick. She shouldn't feel aroused by her captors actions. But here we are. Because before she knew it, thats exactly what she was feeling. 

Her fingers trailed back to her clit and she started to slowly playing. Her eyes closed as she thought back on how he disappeared behind her, adding the tension of not knowing when the spanking was going to start. How he ordered her to count. How his large smooth hands rubbed her bottom when it was over. She thought about his hands, his arms, his chest, his face. His beautiful shaped lips. His sharp jawline. He was a gorgeous dark human and she felt herself getting more and more wet and intensified her movements. She started to moan softly. 

He had his tablet open with the camera view to her room. He wasn't initially paying attention as he was getting dressed. It wasn't until he heard her moan when he stopped to look at the screen. He raised a brow when he saw her legs had clearly been parted under the sheets, movement going in that one area, her head tilted back and her eyes closed. 

"What have we here?" He amused as he watched her pleasure herself. 

"Kylo..." she moaned. 

He couldn't stop the smirk that came after hearing his name come out of her mouth that way. She was pleasuring herself to him. He wanted to run and assist her but shes endured so much hardship, he thought he'd let her have a little fun. However he couldn't let her have too much fun now. 

She couldn't stop. It felt so good the more she thought of him. She kept going, fiddling herself like a small violin. The little voice that screamed at her, called her sick and stupid was ignored and eventually it was quiet. She didnt care. She wanted this right now. She was on the verge of a climax and couldn't help the loud moan that whined out of her mouth. She felt the wetness spread on the sheets under her and just tremble lightly as her liquid spilled out. 

After she caught her breath, the sheets now becoming cold with wetness, she started to have regrets. 

"Fuck." She mumbled. How would she explain this to him? Maybe he wouldn't notice. 

Right on cue, she heard the locks clicking. She quickly sat up like a child that would be caught doing something they're not supposed to. 

Kylo opened the door, walking into the room. He approached the bed, making her nervous as he would normally enter with food and water or go straight to the dresser to pull out some horrifying device. 

This time he went straight over to her, stopping right at the edge of the side of the bed. 

"You okay?" He asked, curiously. 

"Yea. I uh, just woke up." She avoided eye contact. 

"Hm. When?"

"I don't know, maybe 10 minutes ago?" She shrugged. 

"You can do a lot of things in 10 minutes."

She furrowed her brows. Did he know?

"What can you do in 10 minutes?" She looked up to see a strange smile on his face. Fuck. He knew. 

"Why are you asking me this?" She tried her best not to sound nervous. 

He smiled at her. "Stand up."

She hesitated but didn't want to prompt him to make her so she moved the sheets as little as possible to not show the shameful mess she made and rose out of the bed, standing so small in front of him. 

To her horror, he moved the sheets and revealed the small wet stain. He cooked his head at her, that sinister smile growing.

"Care to explain?"

Her cheeks were flaming and her face blushed as bright as a tomato. She looked down, shameful to answer. 

"I...I umm...." she couldn't think straight. She was actually nervous aside from embarrassed. 

He leaned forward and his fingers grazed her inner thigh, slowly making their way up to her front. She tensed up but he didn't care. When he felt the wet and slick in between he looked at her with a smirk. 

"My, what a naughty girl."

She put her face in her hands. "Its not a big deal." She tried to sound strong but the crack in her voice betrayed her. 

He gently took her wrists and lowered her hands. "Its okay baby doll. You had an urge and wanted to take care of it." He gave her a warm smile. Some how that calmed her nerves. But she still felt uncomfortable. 

"However..." and with that her nerves came right back. 

"Next time, you have to wait until I give you permission."

She scoffed. "Thats not fair!"

"If you keep up the good behavior, I will never deny you pleasure baby doll. You deserve it." He winked. 

"But its my body."

He leaned in closer, pressing his muscular tall frame against her small petite figure. If she thought she felt small enough before, she was feeling even tinier now. But she kept a brave face and didn't look away. Instead she tilted her head back to look him in the face. She regretted her actions. She found herself feeling uneasy as he looked down at her, his expression unreadable. She knew he wasn't angry or even slightly upset. If anything, he was looking at her like he was hungry. 

He placed his hand gently on her neck, his thumb caressing her jaw. She had a chill creep up her spine and was unable to shake the shiver she felt. He loved it. 

"You're mine, baby doll. Body and all. Don't forget it. Understood?" His voice was low, stern, deep. His words seemed to swallow her whole and she just found herself nodding like an idiot. 

"Y-yes. Yes sir." She whispered. 

He smiled and took a step back. "I'm actually surprised you're up so early."

"What time is it?"

"Around 9am. I didn't even get a chance to make breakfast."

"I'm sorry but I'm not in the mood for sandwiches this morning." She was also extremely tired of sandwiches but she didn't want to push an argument. Not while he seemed in a sort of good mood. 

"What are you in the mood for?" His question caught her off guard. 

"What?"

"If you're not in the mood for a sandwich what are you in the mood for?" 

She stared at him blankly. Was this a trick?

"How about this, what do you normally love to go for in the mornings?"

"Well...on the mornings I work...I would just eat a little meal bar or maybe pick up a pastry and coffee at the bakery that was on the same block. If I'm...if I was overbooked in the mornings then I would just grab a coffee and have my meal bar." She drifted off as she lowered her head, awkwardly holding onto her arm. 

She missed working. She missed the rush of a busy morning, setting up her station, mixing the colors, creating something beautiful for her clients. 

"Whats your favorite breakfast meal baby doll?" He asked, his voice very calm and oddly comforting. 

"When I had the time, I used to make myself this...weird little toast and egg thing. Not sure what it was called but it was really good." She answered. 

He nodded. "Okay."

He extended his hand to her. She again wasn't sure what was going to happen and started to worry. Did she annoy him?

He can read the worry on her face and smiled softly. "Come on." He gestered his hand again. 

This time she hesitantly took it. He smiled wider at another small victory as he led her out of the room. He brought her to the kitchen and let go of her hand so he can go into his pantry. Inside was a loaf if sourdough bread already sliced. He placed it on the kitchen island. 

"What else would you need?" He asked her. 

"You're gonna let me make it?" She was surprised. 

"Yes." He stated. 

"Why?"

"Lets call it good behavior."

Unable to find any more words for the situation, Ophelia just stood there still puzzled but answered his first question. 

"Um, I guess butter, and eggs?" 

"Okay!" He turned and headed to his refrigerator, taking out a packaging of a dozen eggs and a small tub of butter. "Anything else?"

She shook her head slowly. She couldn't think of anything else she would need. But at the same time, her mind was a little bit off. Her morning started out strange. 

He gestered for her to join him behind the island. She walked over and he placed a frying pan on the stove. 

She looked down at the ingredients presented to her. At one point in time, she'd be excited. It was one of her favorite treats. But now she just felt lost and confused. Was he testing her? Is this a trick? Should she try to run? Is this really her new normal?

He noticed her uneasiness and took it as a sign she was slowly beginning to break. He knew it wouldn't be easy. She was strong and a fighter. He admired that about her, especially considering how life had disappointed her so much. He was going to change that. He would make sure she never had to worry about anything ever again. She just had to accept him. 

He took a step closer, mindful not to make her any more uncomfortable than she already was. 

"Baby doll. What else?"

She snapped from her confusing thoughts and cleared her throat. 

"Um, a plate. And maybe....a knife?" She would need a knife to spread the butter. 

He smiled and turned around for one of the counter drawers and took out a butter knife. He handed it to her much to her surprise. He then turned around to grab a plate. She stood frozen, clutching the knife as tight as she could. 

Seconds felt like hours. Again, questions swam through her mind. Is it enough to kill him? Is she even strong enough to try? But he saved her life, is it wrong to hurt him? He saved her after he endangered her in the first place. But he saved her from Cole, a situation she did herself. Is it worth it? If he catches her how bad would the punishment be?

For some strange reason to her, he took his time with his back to her. She took a step back, clutching the knife tighter as she raised her trembling arm, pointing the blade at him. 

When he finally turned around, his expression remained calmed. It scared her. 

"What are you doing baby doll?" He calmly asked, setting the grey porcelain plate gently on the island. 

"I...I can't do this." She whispered, her eyes immediately filling up with tears. 

"Of course you can." He took a step forward. 

"No!" She shook her head quickly. "No I can't! I can't just...adapt to this life you want! I can't just drop my feelings like nothing!"

"I don't want you to drop your feelings."

"Yes you do! Because if I stay here, I would have to kiss my career goodbye, my friends, the new life I worked so hard to build! I can't just let that go!" Her eyes stung as she felt the water cascade down her cheeks. 

"Baby doll, I don't want to take away your passion. You just have to leave your trust in me and submit. I promise you, it will be worth it. You will be happy." He calmly spoke as he took another step forward. 

"I was happy before!" She protested, taking another step back. 

"No you weren't. You were just settling."

"What?"

"You found something you loved to do and became very good at it. But you could have had more. You deserve to have much more."

"You're crazy." She whispered. 

"Maybe I am. I'm sure they couldn't fix all of me. But I know that I will do everything I need to make you happy. I've protected you before. I took care of you before. I can do it better now."

She stared at him, conflicted. Would she even have a chance? 

He walked closer to her slowly. She stepped back further. 

"Ophelia..." he gave her a warning tone. 

"If you care so much about making me happy and say that you would never control me like Cole did then why do you have all those rules? Why do you control what I wear, where I sleep, how I sleep?"

"The rules are not meant to control you. They're just to help you."

"Help me?"

"And the better you behave, the more privileges you gain. We will get to a point where you'll be able to live comfortably, doing your favorite things, doing what you love to do. I know you must miss it so terribly."

He looked at her sympathetically. She nearly believed his sincerity. She couldn't think of anymore of what to say and just stood there, trembling with a knife. She wasn't afraid. She was more so just shaken. She felt herself slightly slipping from a reality she held on to. A reality where she had freedom to be herself and make her own choices. A reality where she took care of herself. 

"I don't...I don't know what do." She cried. 

"Just let go. It's gonna be okay."

She hadn't realized how close he had slowly gotten to her. When she looked up, she quickly backed up against the wall, holding the knife out to keep the distance between her and Kylo. 

"No! I'm a person! Not some sex plaything!"

"Have I ever tried to force myself on you?" 

"No...no. But you..."

"Yes I've given you devices and seen your body. However I will not force myself on you. I of course want your body, but not that way."

She kept her arm up but now felt more confused. He didn’t try anything with her. Even as Brahms all he did was ask for a kiss. But still...there was wrong. Why was she so lost?

She was conflicted and he watched her inner turmoil start to over take her emotions. He quickly grabbed the knife from her hand and pulled her into his chest by her wrist. She tried to pull away but he held her tight. 

"Just let go." He spoke into her head. 

She let out a sob unlike she's ever had before. She was scared, frustrated, mad, confused. But she couldn't tell at what. Everything from her childhood, her teen years, her relationship with Cole, the frightening first encounter with Brahms, to being taken by Kylo. To the man trying to rape her. To Kylo saving her. To the way she wanted the things he promised her. 

She sobbed and sobbed into his chest, not really noticing how he was rubbing the back of her head, pressing his lips to the top of her head, his eyes closed. He didn't want her to cry. He only wanted her to let go of her control. If it meant she'd start to open up to him then of course he'd welcome it. But he still couldn't help the way his heart ached at the sound of her cries. 

"Im sorry." He whispered into her head. 

He wasn't even sure if she had heard him but he meant it. He held her for a while, letting her cry all of her frustrations out on him. She pulled away and this time he let her but only so she can look up at him. 

"P-please don't make me sleep tied down anymore." She hiccuped. 

She looked up at him with her wet red face and puffy eyes. Even so she looked adorable to him. Like a precious moments figure. He rubbed her tears with his thumb and kissed her forehead. 

"Okay. Only if you make your breakfast. Or do you want me to make it for you?"

"Y-you're still gonna let me?" She sniffled. 

"Of course."

"But I..." 

"I never said you weren't allowed to share your feelings. Why should I punish you for telling me whats in your heart? Whether its good or bad I still want you to speak your mind." He reassured. 

She let out a deep breath and said nothing. 

"Come on, you wanna do it? Or I can do it and you just tell me what to do?"

"No...I'll do it."

He smiled and took her hand as they both went back to the island. She walked over to the sink to wet her face, grabbing a nearby paper towel to dab. He took the paper towel from her to throw away and again handed her the knife as if the events from moments before never happened. 

She made enough for two each. Eggs in blanket they were called. He didn't ask for one he honestly just wanted her to begin to feel some sort of normality. Handing her the knife was something he had been curious about. Initially, he was gonna do it himself. But he wanted to see how far she had come or how far she will go. Maybe it had been a mistake to do it so soon. But her breakdown was needed. She needed to let all of it go. Maybe handing her the knife wasn't such a bad idea. 

She took it the second time and used it fine, placing it in the sink when she was done. He watched her do the whole cooking process, noticing how with every other step she was less tensed. The food came out beautiful and he was surprised when she told him she didnt mind making him some too. 

They sat at the table together with some water and ate in comfortable silence. Every now and then a quiet sniffle would come from her and he would see her expression still holding some sort of worry. He wouldn't pry. She had enough pushing today. 

After breakfast she walked with him to put the dishes in the sink.

"You need a shower baby doll." 

"Do I smell?" Was her instant reaction. She shouldn't care what he thought but still, she didn't like the idea of smelling bad. 

"Not at all. But you did make a little mess of yourself down there this morning. Remember?" He smirked at her as he pointed to her front. 

She blushed as she looked away from him. 

"Don't be embarrassed baby doll. Its okay. Just remember what I said." 

"Not without your permission." She mumbled as she looked down. 

"Good girl. You can use my shower." 

He took her hand and led her upstairs to the room he took her in once before for her aftercare bath. This time she took a moment to look. His bedroom was large and much more modern than the rooms she seen at the manor. His bedroom color scheme was very neutral with black and grey and white tones. He had a king size bed that was pretty high to the point she knew she'd have a little trouble climbing on with her height. The quilt was smooth and black with white and black pillows. The carpet was white with an accent black square rug off center. The walls were all dark grey save for one wall by the headboard of the bed which was black. He had black blackout curtains as well. Within his black dresser and mirror, he had very little decor except for a large framed painting that he placed on his wall. The painting as of a moonlight over an ocean. The tone matched the room with dark muted colors. 

He cleared his throat and she looked to see he was waiting for her in the bathroom. She quickly entered the bright lit room and stood near him as he turned on the luxurious shower. She seen photos of showers like this on pinterest and she never thought she'd ever step in one. 

When he got the water to the temperature he wanted, he stepped back to look at her. 

"Arms up." He instructed. 

She slowly raised her arms so he could reach for the bottom of her nightgown and pulled it up over her head. He tossed it on top of the counter and was left with a bare naked lady standing in front of him.

She kept her head up this time but avoided his eyes briefly before she looked. He was looking at her face, more so then her bare skin. He of course had seen ever inch of her and loved every part. But just as amazing as her body was, her face was very lovely to look at. 

"Does it bother you when I look at you?" He asked. 

"I...I don't know. You seen me naked but I never noticed you gawking."

He chuckled. "I'm no animal."

"You never did try anything." She admitted. 

"Like I said."

"Did you...ever plan to?"

"Is that an invitation?" He teased. 

She tensed slightly and he smiled. "I would love to baby doll. But never without your consent. And when that day comes...I promise you, I will make you feel moments of ecstasy like you never experienced in your life. Now enjoy your shower." 

She blinked, watching him take her discarded nightgown and walk out the bathroom, closing the door behind him. The sound of her Playlist started to play through the speakers. She smiled very softly and just as quick as it appeared, it disappeared as she entered the shower. 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write this with the original actors from the in mind but I didn't feel inspired. Adam driver forever makes his way into my stories so here he is. I dont see Rey as a super submissive woman so she will not be a part of this story. 
> 
> I am also disregarding the sequel to The Boy so pretty much all the events of the first film but replace the actor with Adam Driver. He will be named Kylo in this story but I will explain why he was previously Brahms. ENJOY.


End file.
